


To Live Beyond the Limitations of Our Past Ways

by zinke



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I ask only because I think it’s safe to say that this is not the sort of thing Helen will easily forgive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Beyond the Limitations of Our Past Ways

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet written in response to what I found to be a rather intriguing line from the episode 'Trail of Blood'. This story contains specific spoilers for the season two episodes 'End of Nights I & II' and general spoilers for the season three episode 'Trail of Blood'.

They stand together side by side on a high bluff, concealed by a thick copse of trees. Pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket, Nikola Telsa wipes the sweat from his brow and eyes his companion. "You're certain you want to go through with this?"

John says nothing, doesn't even blink in response. But the cruel, unforgiving expression on his face as he studies the terrain sloping away below them speaks clearly enough.

Nikola nods and follows John's gaze to where a small collection of buildings sits tight and low against the Eastern edge of the valley. "I ask only because I think it's safe to say that a Cabal bloodbath – no matter how well deserved it might be – is not the sort of thing Helen will forgive easily."

John glances sidelong at Nikola. "Forgiveness would imply that Helen somehow expects better of us."

"True, true." Fanning his fingers, Nikola pauses to inspect his perfectly manicured fingernails. "Let's face it; Helen abandoned her frankly misguided quest to save me from myself almost a century ago. But you, John Druitt," he says with a razor-sharp grin and shake of his finger, "I don't think she's prepared to give up on you quite yet."

John shakes his head. "You are as deluded as ever, dear Nikola."

The vampire's smile disappears as quickly as it had come, only to be replaced by the gravest of expressions. "If Helen truly _had_ forsaken you, she'd have sought you out and put you down a long time ago. Bygones and noble principles be damned."

"And you?"

"Me?" Nikola scoffs. "Helen knows better." Sobering, his gaze drifts back to the Cabal compound below. "Well. Time _is_ a wasting. Shall we?"

John hesitates, something akin to resignation momentarily softening his features as he takes hold of Tesla's arm. The air around them begins to hum; and in a flash they are gone.

Seconds later, the screaming begins.

 

*fin.*


End file.
